dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Boukyaku/Main
One day I was going through the PTO's stock of planets when I saw this little beauty and thethe price, he couldn't resist from buying it. Realizing that it didn't have the conditions he wanted, it's currently under construction until conditions can be met. Currently has: *50x Gravity * Role-playing Areas ** Basic RP Area ** RP Training Areas ** Battle Ground RP Area * Orbiting Lasers * Hydraulic Trench Drill (10,000 Z 15th of every month) * Battle X Package ** Battle Colusseum ** Healing Chamber X2 ** Battle Advancement (Half-Breed Change of Perception/Majin Magic) Hokus and Tsuyoshi are co-owners of this planet. Basic Role-playing Area Pokus meets a Starr Pokus lands on the planet after his battle with Lucien exhausted. "I wish someone else were here with me." Starr would land on the planet, feeling invigorated. He had been studying at school, and he had made many friends after saving them from attacking Aliens. All by himself, protecting people at the crisp age of 13. His father would be proud...Bless his soul...Sitting on a rock, meditating, Starr would pick pebbles up with his telekinesis, and throw them gently in a small river near him, whistling with soft waves. Pokus would hear the whistling and rocks skipping across and decides to investigate, walking over to the noises and seeing Starr. "Wow, he's kinda cute. Wonder if he comes here often." He thinks still walking over and listening to his song. Starr would open his eyes, with a slight shudder. He would hear a thought nearby."Cute" was the word he heard. He couldn't be talking about him..Could he? Starr would stop whistling, and turn to see a boy. "Oh hello there.." Starr would say, blushing slightly. "Hi there." Pokus said blushing. "That ws a beautiful song you were whistling." He'd say walking over to him. Starr, blushing even more harder than before, would widen his eyes in shock."O-Oh, that? T-that was just nothing. It was the song my Dad would sing to me before I would go to sleep." He would say gently turning his head away."It has words to it, but I feel like it should be a whistle tune.." Trailing away, Starr would stare at his reflection in the water, but still thinking of the boy. Pokus would sit down next to Starr. "Do you think you could share the words with me?" Starr would turn to the boy, in shock. No one had ever asked to know the words. Usually, he received multiple "Shut up!" comments from people that listed."Oh...Um, sure." Starr would say. "Carry me off to bed my brave Father, Send me off to sleep my Sweet Mother. Charm my dreams, bewitch my sleep, I wish to keep, forevermore...I can't believe the power you stream it's beyond belief, I'll save the ones I love, and more..." Starr would finish, blushing even more, as the birds were singing along with him."It's silly I know..." He would say sheepishly. "It's not silly. It's beautiful. I never caught your name." Pokus said blushing and looking at the water. Starr would look at the boy in the water, and he looked gentle, but powerful at the same time. His powerlevel was radiating happily."My name is Starr, Starr Xorous." Starr would answer, blushing happily."And you are?" Starr already knew Pokus' name through his mind reading powers, but he just wanted to hear the voice more. "Pokus." He said his name short, but dragged out at the same. "I hope I'll be seeing you around more often." Reborn Aftermath Reborn would appear from the attacks seemingly unharmed and smiling, Leon in chameleon form on his fedora. "Ciaossu. Good job kids. You managed to hold me off and defend your facilities." It's just realized that reborn is a baby dressed in a suit with fedora and green chameleon resting on him. The Black Butterfly fusion would come to an end as it is once again encased in darkness and the two are split apart. Dark Prynce bows before addressing Reborn. "And why has the strongest Hitman come all this way to give us a lesson?" "To test you to see if you're worthy to be a Mafioso famiglia ." Reborn replied simply. "a test you say?" M steps forwards sheath Excalibur it dissapears as it placed in the sheath "if you were going on strength or adaptability i would say we passed" he gestures towards Kevryn and Nikolas "even those two for the fact they were willing to stand against you despite the power you possessed" "Don't worry. You all passed, you worked together to defend the base, and even when I beat those two you kept fighting despite the odds." Reborn says as Leon transforms into a magnifying glass. "I guess fusions have both flames of the originals." Reborn said looking at The Phantom Queen and M. "Yes, this state is...fascinating. The flames work together perfectly, at that." the Phantom Queen responded - clearly, Alyra was currently a dominant personality. "Well I don't know how fusion works exactly, but I guess I'll give you the rings for both people." Reborn said pulling out a briefcase. "Very well," she replied, patiently waiting for the rings. "i will admit i am curious to see the power of these flames in a more tangible form, especially when used as a conduit" he sits down in wait "as i believe i witnessed you draw upon the power of a flame during the conflict" "Yep." Reborn opens the box and tosses two rings with a red gem and a ring with a blue gem at M. Two Orange ones and a red-orange one to The Phantom Queen. A red-orange one, a blue one, a yellow one, and a purple one to Prynce. A purple one to Monarch. A red one to Nikolas. And finally a green and red one to Kevryn. "Remember, these are powered by your resolve. The stronger your resolve, the stronger your flames will be." M catches the rings Bastions in his left hand Moerus in his right he places Bastions ring on his finger Bastion seems to project his form outwards it is enveloped in a deep red flame laced with powerful energy that seems to gain a green hue as it entwines with his own energy. It seems to congregate with Bastion as its centre it flows outwards dispersing and then reforming seemingly focused on his core and his arms and legs Bastions voice becomes dominant for a second "wow its like im being constantly renewed" he draws excalibur the energy flows freely through her "this is invigorating" he swings his blade upwards discharging that pent up energy releasing it as further power. Prynce slides on the purple and yellow rings, putting the other two into his bag and once he put them on, flames ignited from them and grew to encompass his body. "Resolve huh? Well that's easy enough." Rather than putting the rings on immediately, the Phantom Queen opted instead to simply store them in a small pocket dimension. Reborn closes the brief case and heads into the base. "I need a nap. Ciaossu." RP Training Area Battle Ground RP Area Healing Chambers Healing Chamber X2 On top of the Coliseum, PTO gave the inhabitants a giant healing center, attached to the other side of the coliseum, which can cure any and all diseases as well as battle damage inside the Healing Chambers X2, in a matter of 6 hours. *Chamber Slot 1 * Chamber Slot 2 *Chamber Slot 3 *Chamber Slot 4 *Chamber Slot 5 Battle Grounds Battle Coliseum - Advancement: Half-breed Demon/Majin - Change of Perception/Majin Magic More to come.. Halphas *Health: 3,235,800/3,235,800 *Speed: 2267.8 *Strength: 2056.6 *Fatigue: 2605/2910 *Equipment: Experimental Symbiotic Armor 1.2x, Hellfire Ring attacks deal 1.3x Damage, Limbo Robes spell levels doubled Bastion *Health: 2,117,695/ 2,117,695 (2,647,118/2,647,118) * Speed: 2850 (4275) * strength 2850 (5130) * fatigue: 3250/3250 * rush count: 25 * Equipment: potentia reinforced combat body 1.4x Excalibur the blade of salvation x 25 as damage combat globes melee damage total melee multiplier 2.4375 * 1.2x speed and strength * 20% damage resistance * 35% fatigue cost increase * after 2 of his turns lose 10% of max health at end of turn each turn Fight! Reduce Opponent to 1 HP *Turn Order: Bastion, Halphas * "Been a while since our last match, guess i get to show you how much i've improved since then" Bastion draws excalibur "lets have some fun" he rushes forward swinging and then blinking striking him 10 times each leaving a streak of light which seems to follow up the strike (20 sword slashes) (10 hit) 890,625 Damage. *Hokus transforms smiling, chuckling almost. "I'm glad you've improved, but so have I." He says firing off 5 Evil Impulses (2 hit), 5 Evil Spears (3 hit), before Bastion is surrounded by runes, which all explode around him (10 ki blasts) (3 hit). 588,187.6 Damage. * "Damn it that regenerative ability is a pain to get around as usual hmm how to combat this i wonder" Bastion takes a deep breath focusing his muscle mass increasing (turtle school ultimate fist) "that should help" he rushes at hokus hitting him with the blade in instant steps 14 times (4 hit) with a lot more force behind them before flying back his wings flaring out gathering energy its power flowing into his sword making it glow intensly (cataclysm burst charging) 555,750 Damage. *Hokus tosses Bastion a senzu bean and raises his hand. "It's amazing I know." He says as Bastion gets surrounded by 5 black holes (Tier 3) (4 hit) before they explode on him (Tier 4) (2 hit) then followed by 10 ki blasts (3 hit). 521,348.1 Damage. * Bastion eats the slightly crispy bean along with one of his own "ah well time to step up a notch i finally got round to learning some magic" Bastion enters potentia ultima powering up his limbs before casting speed, strength, HP, rush count and charge up level 5 as his natural aura is augmented with bright mana "i wish i learnt this earlier but this should do" Bastion swings downwards creating a huge slash fueled by pure willpower (cataclysm burst) (hit) followed by him channeling Excaliburs power into his wings and they fire off like blades (19 sword slashes) (7 hit). Reduced to 3,235,799 Damage *"Glad to see you expanding your skills." Halphas said. * XP Bastion 2,341,087 Halphas 554,768 Training Grounds (x50 Gravity) *Armisael *Leliel *Training Slot 3 *Night